


An Omake That Never Was

by Nyodrite



Series: What Never Was [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: #Hogwarts, #StreetRacerSkull, #Zombies, No One saw it comming, Omake, Reborn finds out that Skull doesn't know Italian, Skull feels like he'd have been better buried alive, Skull has a house in Austria, Skull is a Slytherin, and an apartment in Italy, or turned into a zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: "I-..." He shifted then admitted. "I have no idea what you said, I don't speak Italian."
The hitman's expression went blank and Skull kind of wished he carried around a gardening shovel because he felt as if the man were deciding where to bury him alive. "You...don't speak Italian...and you live in Italy."
"Er..." Skull actually lived in Austria, saved up to buy a house and everything, but the jobs they were going on meant that he rented an apartment in Italy for convenience (and because he did not want to think about what went on in Italian hotels after hearing Verde and Reborn discuss what could happen in them).
"That's unacceptable." Reborn told him flatly. "I will teach you."





	

> ** #StreetRacerSkull - Skull **

Skull kind of just _stared_ at the hitman who stared right back.

(Even the weird magical lizard was staring at him)

"I-..." He shifted then admitted. "I have no idea what you said, I don't speak Italian."

The hitman's expression went blank and Skull kind of wished he carried around a gardening shovel because he felt as if the man were deciding where to bury him alive. "You...don't speak Italian...and you _live_ in _Italy_."

"Er..." Skull actually lived in Austria, saved up to buy a house and everything, but the jobs they were going on meant that he rented an apartment in Italy for convenience (and because he did not want to think about what went on in Italian hotels after hearing Verde and Reborn discuss what _could_ happen in them).

"That's unacceptable." Reborn told him flatly. " _I_ will teach you."

And then the hitman reached for his gun.

(Being buried alive might have been the safer option.)

.

> **#Hogwarts**

Verde was a Ravenclaw as was Viper, Lal was a Gryffindor while Colonello and Fon were Hufflepuffs and Reborn was declared a Slytherin; this was pretty much expected.

The Sorting Hat shouting, for Skull, "SLYTHERIN!"

That- that was unexpected.

_Completely_.

.

> **#Zombies**

"Skull!" Tsuna cried, eyes wide as he looked at the man's arm. "You're bitten!"

The entire group tensed but Skull only glanced at the bite absently. "Hm? Oh, yeah. It's alright- I've been bitten before and was alright."

"You..." Reborn started, hat shadowing his eyes. "Have been bitten before?"

"Loads of times..." He answered distractedly, more focused on checking his bag for food. "It's a good day if I _don't_ get gnawed on- was bit, like, forty times during the initial outbreak..."

There were a few _long_ moments of silence that finally drew Skull's full attention who froze under the stares. "Um...should I have mentioned this earlier..?"

" _Moronic lackey_ ," Reborn said with feeling before looking at the group. "We need to secure a lab, Verde will use Skull to figure out a cure." Then back at him, "I will deal with you _later_."

....Skull got the feeling it would have been better for him if the zombie bites _did_ affect him.


End file.
